The Rhythm  off
by zuzuthehuntress
Summary: The Apollo kids accidentally cause the whole camp to speak in rhythm for a whole hour, like they did in the fourth book,  i think . So what do they do? A rhythm-off! WARNING; SPOILER ALERT!
1. Piper! Did you just call me a rat?

…**Ok, this is random. And weird. But it's better than nothing, right? Sorry if this is a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of much and didn't have much time. I'm not even done with my homework yet, but I managed to fit this in at 10:30 in the morning….am I boring you with my drabbling? Sorry about that, please read. **

"Curse you, children of Apollo, for what have you done? Take us off this demented curse or you will have to run!"

Peter Berkeley from the Apollo squealed as a couple of the Ares kids cornered him behind a tree. Other kids all around the camp were cursing in rhythms and were trying to kill other Apollo kids. Everything was going wrong until Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin stood up and shouted to the whole camp;

"I know these children are rotten, but listen to what they say! Maybe if they work things out, we wouldn't rhythm all day!"

The other campers murmured (in rhythm) in agreement. Finally Jack from the Apollo cabin stood up and cleared his throat as he began to explain.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, guys. But we kinda tried this thing, and unfortunately it went haywire, so you guys are going to be speaking in rhythms for an hour."

Everyone groaned. But then Jack's eyes brightened as he continued.

"But we could do rhythm-offs! We cuss at each other in rhythms until this curse wears off! How does that sound?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the air. "Who wants to go first?" Jack shouted.

"I shall go, for my tongue is like a viper," Drew from the Aphrodite yelled, "And I shall face the horrible Piper!"

Piper gritted her teeth. "Oh, it's on, Stupidity Queen! I will throw out more words than you have ever seen!"

Several "oooooo's" filled the air. "Round One!" Jack screamed.

Drew went first. "You're so ugly, stupid girl, that every time I see you, I might as well hurl!"

Then Piper, "Pink eyeliner makes you look ugly, did you know that? When you have eyeliner on, you look just like a rat!"

Drew; "You're incredibly stupid, and that's a fact. Your brain is a mess, and is wildly hacked."

Piper; "Look who's talking, octopus stew! At least my dad has better style than you!"

"Octopus stew?" Jack muttered.

Drew opened her mouth to say more, but clamped it shut and lowered her head. The crowd cheered.

"And Piper wins ! Who's gonna win the next round?"

**What do you think? Review!**


	2. Did War Girl just pottymouth Sea Boy?

…**.so yeah, Percy and Clarisse are perfect for this, now aren't they? I spelled rhyme wrong in the title, don't need any reviews or Pms correcting me about that. If our school was cursed like this and we did rhyme offs, I'd probably face… the "magnificent" Mitch, or the duped Dan (except for the fact he is my crush's cousin), or the education freak Eddie, or the shut up, Sean, or tantalizing T.J…hmmmmmmm… well, in that case, enjoy!**

"It is Clarisse I shall face," Percy yelled. "And once I win, I rest my case!"

"I know you well enough, loser," Clarisse sneered. "And I know you are no bruiser."

The crowd murmured excitedly. "Oooh-kay then, Percy and Clarisse, let's get this started!" Jack shouted.

Percy began; "Your head belongs in a barbeque pit, and I wouldn't be sorry for you, not one bit!"

Clarisse's face turned red with fury. Chris put a hand on her shoulder and muttered "Calm down, you wild hound", but Clarisse shook it away, her angry eyes focused on Percy.

"You don't know who you're messing with, punk, "she said, "Because your head is filled with seaweed gunk!"

The crowd cheered. "That's my line, you slimy cow intestine." Annabeth muttered under her breath. The two corners of Percy's lips curved up as he recited;

"Hey, what's that brown stuff on your head? Oh, your hair? I thought it was a mole instead!"

Several of the campers laughed. Clarisse sighed and shouted;

"Shut up, Ocean Boy, you know what was a bummer? When we caught you and Annabeth by the lake last summer!"

Percy thought for a minute, and then blushed. Annabeth's fellow cabin mates were surrounding Annabeth and demanding to know what it was about, for Annabeth was redder than Rachel's frizzy hair.

"How did you like it when I broke your little spear? I sure hope it was a pain in the rear!"

"Well how would you like to meet the toilets again? Or maybe I'd break your stupid little bronze pen!"

"I'd sure like to douse your face with saltwater sometimes, for your arms will fling, and your eyes would sting like being whacked with the needles of a pine."

"You can't do anything, water boy. Swimming is your only joy!"

"Well look who's talking, war god girl, look what happens when my anger swirls."

Percy then willed the creek to rise, and a large funnel cloud rose in the air. He threw it at Clarisse, who stumbled backwards and lay there, unconscious. Two Apollo kids heaved her up and carried her to the infirmary. There was a long moment of silence. The silence was then broken by a whoop of cheers coming from the camp. Percy pumped his fist in the air, yelling "Hey, I'm a winner! Luck of a beginner!" The only people who weren't cheering was Chris, who slumped his shoulders and followed the kids that carried Clarisse to the infirmary, and the Ares Cabin, as they muttered rhyme curses that were not heard in the whooping of the crowd, shooting murderous glares at Percy. Just then Chiron galloped into the scene, his tail swishing back in forth with a calm expression on his face. The crowd died down immediately, making a row for him to pass.

"What in Hades name? What is this crazy game?"

"Here is our next contestant! Who would like to challenge Chiron?" Jack yelled.

**Not as good as the other chapter… but who cares? Thanks to Just Another Dove for the Chiron idea, I'll try to make it interesting for you guys. I'm going on a make-up field trip tomorrow to do some activities for a book called ****The Giver****, because last year we went to see the play for it at the Museum of Science and Industries, and it **_**sucked**_** so bad that our teacher felt bad for us and gave us a free field trip which includes a free lunch and t-shirt **** Unfortunately we have to wear our school uniforms to it. **

**Oh dear reader~ I believe there's a button called "review" right-down-there, and I'm hoping you can sorta, you know, **_**press**_** it and write a comment in that little box that pops up, you know (bats eyelashes awkwardly). **

**zuzuthehuntress**


End file.
